


I'm not him, I'M NOT HIM.

by obi_tl



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: ALL PLATONIC YOU WEIRD FUCKS, Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, again angst all the way babyyyyy, i have no clue, i saw a clip of Ranboo going through a state of derealization via rp and im sad, idk - Freeform, im writing this on impulse, is the actions canon, ive literally distanced myself from the streams for a month idk what im doing, may hold some unsettling themes, non-canon au i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obi_tl/pseuds/obi_tl
Summary: how we feeling folks? I haven't watched a single stream in the past month due to moving and lowkey made this on impulse (stated in tags) so yeah.OKAY I CANT FIND THE FANART NOR THE OG ARTIST BUT THIS IS BASED ON THE TUBBO FANART WITH THE SPLOTCHY TEXTS THAT READ "I'm not Jschlatt" WITH HIM KNEELED AND BREAKING OUT HIS HORNS.I'm, again, not caught up with all the streams (like, I took a break after the stream where Wilbur blew shit up) so thats why I put the "non-canon au" tag; again I have no idea if this is or isn't canon so I put it there just to be safe.with that out of the way, let's get a move on!
Relationships: dont make this weird its all platonic, tubbo & tommy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	I'm not him, I'M NOT HIM.

**Author's Note:**

> lowercase intended
> 
> ///|||||  
> TW TW TW TW  
> ///|||||
> 
> description of bleeding, self-inflicted wounds, and that shiz  
> (and sad tubbo/hj)

> **_"it's in the eyes. always the eyes."_ **

the smash of glass and clatter of oak seats being thrown in a wave of fury filled the silence around the horned boy.

his stomps echoed, drained out by the blood pumping in his ears.

he clenched his fists repeatedly, something in his mind begged - hands and knees - for him to calm down. but the other voices drained the pleading words out.

**_you're like your father._ **

**_violent and bloody._ **

**_next thing you know you'll be downing a bottle of whiskey in a drugvan, surrounded by those you trusted._ **

_shut up shut up, SHUT. UP._

**_look at you, you already dawn his features._ **

tubbo gripped his head, his attempts to drown out the voices with no avail. 

_**do it, tubbo.** _

_**do it.** _

_**do it.** _

_**you know you want to.** _

_**take a leap of faith.** _

the boy, in the midst of battling off the arguing voices, subconsciously gripped the horns that had began growing on the side of his head.

"I'm not him"

his grip grew stronger.

"not him, not him, NOT HIM."

**_*CRACKK*_ **

blood trickled down his forehead, crimson beads dotting the oak floor below him.

_what did he just do._

with a shaky grip, tubbo brought his left hand down from its spot perched on his head. a scream caught in his throat as he stared at the horn he held in his hand, blood beading from the edges. his gaze fogged.

shakily, he began to bend his other hand, teeth gritting together.

with a horrific

_***SNAP*** _

he now held his other horn, dusted with scarlet blood.

"ha . . ."

tubbo stared at the blood-painted horns that sat in the palms of his hands.

a chuckle rumbled from his chest.

salty tears sled down his cheeks in thin lines, perching at his chin. 

the boy collapsed, the horns now abandoned behind him.

his palms cupped his face, the scream he choked on before snaking through his throat.

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** _

**Author's Note:**

> lol I realized suddenly adding Tommy would be weird so uh yeah.  
> not my best work (I store that shit in my notes app) but definitely decent ig
> 
> now the tommy tag seems out of place  
> whatever.
> 
> (don't even try to correct me on anatomy :D I realize most horns/antlers dont have blood in them, I just did it for the E F F E C T.)  
> *also to sync with the artwork, since it did have blood in it.*
> 
> uh have a good day ig  
> (ALS0 TELL ME, TELL ME SOMEONE CAUGHT ON TO THE REFERENCE IN THIS?  
> LEAP OF FAITH?  
> HELLOOOOO?
> 
> ....it's a Spiderverse reference.)


End file.
